Blood Lust
by Never Draven
Summary: (Repost/revised) A silly little Castlevania lemon set in the SotN era. A slight retelling of the scenes between Alucard and the Succubus. It isn't really explicit, but still beware


Author's Notes: Playing around with things that should be left alone, again. Anyway, this is a Castlevania: SotN fic. It's going to be out and out weird, I'm sure, but what else would you expect? Erm..it's between Alucard and the Succubus. It gets stranger from here, folks. Now would be the time to turn back.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own C:SotN or the characters therein. I just put them in odd situations and generally abuse them. Ya know?  
  
=================  
"Blood Lust"  
=================  
  
"You called for me, Master?" The red-headed succubus smiles at the lithe human male draped across the luxurious throne. If he hadn't been chosen by Master Dracula, she would consider tempting this one, as well. As if reading her thoughts, Richter chuckles darkly and shakes his head. The undead creature's smile widens as she bows deeply. "I am here to do as you wish."  
  
"Is that so?" Richter grins and brushes a bit of invisible dirt from the sleeve of his soft blue coat. "I didn't realize Master Dracula had to stoop so low to provide me with minions."  
  
"Hn." The female creature scoffs, her smile turning into a dangerous grin. "You should be careful, human. Remember that you are but flesh and blood."  
  
"Your idle threats don't effect me." The auburn-haired lad chuckles. "At any rate, I do have something that I want you to do."  
  
"Oh?" The Succubus smiles smoothly and crosses her arms under her bare chest. "And what would that be?"  
  
"I need you to take care of a pest infiltrating the castle."  
  
"A pest?" The creature chuckles. "It doesn't sound like the job for me."  
  
"Oh, but this is a special pest." Richter continues as if the creature hadn't spoken. "This is the bastard son of Dracula. It seems he has designs on his father."  
  
"Alucard?" The creature blinks her soulless eyes. "That's quite a suprise. This could be a challenge."  
  
"It's a challenge you must meet." The auburn haired lad comments lightly. "You know what happens to those who fail."  
  
=====================  
  
"A rest." Alucard mutters to himself as he steps into one of the few safe rooms in his father's castle. "I think I need a short rest."  
  
"A good idea, Master." The Demon Familiar agrees. "Though this room seems most odd."  
  
"It is nothing." After scanning the room, the half-blood shrugs his shoulders. "You're becoming paranoid. I think you need a rest, as well."  
  
"As you say, Master." The familiar answers dutifully, but there is definite doubt in its coal black eyes as it watches its master step into the oddly colored coffin. Soon, Alucard is sealed away and the familiar can do little more than wait.  
  
========================  
  
"Alucard." Lisa's voice quietly calls to her half-blood son. Alucard raises his dark eyes to meet those of his mother. She is hung on a makeshift cross of wood. Pain is so obvious in her soft eyes as blood trickles over her pale skin. Her expression is bleak, yet she seems pleased to see her offspring. "All I ask...is that you repay my death."  
  
"Mother?" Alucard shakes his head. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I want you to repay these foul humans." Alucard's mother whispers with raw passion. "I want to know that my death isn't in vain."  
  
For the longest of times, Alucard merely stares up at his mother. Her features so beautiful and young, it's so plain to see why his father had loved her. But to see her killed like this by superstitious humans merely because she had the gift to heal; it would be hard to hold one's tentative grip on humanity.   
  
"No." After a moment, Alucard shakes his head. "You are not my mother. My mother forgave them with her last breath and begged father not to hate them. Show your true self, demon!"  
  
"Very clever." The woman resembling Lisa chuckles as the fake reality of her death fades. Soon, a red-headed woman stands at Alucard's side and stares lustfully up into his face. Smiling, she presses her half-naked body against his. "I should have known that the son of Dracula wouldn't be so easily fooled."  
  
"Yes, you should have." Alucard nods. He can't deny the feeling of lust broiling through him at the press of the female demon's body, but he can struggle to repress it. "Now away from me before I slay you."  
  
"You wouldn't do that." She chuckles sensuously and, getting on tip toes, presses her lips to his. Alucard, overcome with a sudden lust, passionately returns the favor. Smiling internally at this, the succubus allows her hands to roam over the half-blood's clothed frame until he pushes her away. She gives him a hurt look. "Why did you do that? Don't you enjoy my touch?"  
  
"You don't fool me, foul demon." Alucard spits. "I know what you are."  
  
"Is that so?" The female creature chuckles. "I'm impressed."  
  
Still smiling, she saunters over to Alucard and throws her arms around his neck. Once more pressing her lithe body against him, she lightly kisses the corner of his impassive mouth then the small space at the base of his neck. Sensing no response, she drops a hand from its place around his neck and brushes it over the crotch of his trousers. That elicts a response from him.   
  
Alucard, thinking he could overcome the foul demon by mere self-will, soon finds himself greatly mistaken. The press of the succubus' body and the teasing of her fingers soon awakens a deep lust in the half-blood. Unable to fight this, he soon finds his hands cupping the fullness of the creature's breasts and his mouth trailing kisses across her bare shoulder. He nearly groans aloud as the demon's hand slides open his trousers and pulls the hard part of him from its confinement. It's then that the more animalistic side of Alucard's nature assumes control.   
  
Grabbing the creature by her bare shoulders, he presses her body to the stone floor. His hands ravish every part of her that he can touch. His mouth finds her own and kisses her with enough violence to draw blood. The taste of this in his mouth only serves to excite him further. His caress soon becomes all the more eager and uncontrolled. The demon below him doesn't seem to mind, though. In fact, she seems to encourage Alucard to do as he like. Taking advantage of this, the half-blood thrusts into her warmth.  
  
They continue in this manner for quite a long while. Her hips rising to meet each of the half-blood's thrusts, the succubus draws deeply on the sexual energy shared between them. Her soulless eyes closing, she smiles and tilts her head back. From this one alone, she can feed for days.   
  
Alucard, a mere thrust from release, finally struggles through the sensuous fog bogging his mind and clouding his usually heightened senses. With an enraged cry, he pulls himself away from the creature and glares down at her with hate filled eyes. The succubus, trying to hide her anger at being denied, reaches up for him but Alucard will have none of it.   
  
Not giving the succubus a chance to regather herself, he draws a sword from his nearby pile of crumpled clothes and skillfully thrusts this at the demon's exposed stomach. Easily, the blade passes through the creature's skin and soon the iron of the blade clinks against the stone floor. The succubus' eyes widen and her hands move to the new wound in her flesh. Her hands clasp meaninglessly at the sword and the blood oozing leasiurely over her pale flesh, but it does her no good.   
  
The demon slain, her illusion fades from around Darcula's son. Slowly, almost as if still stuck in the dream, he redresses then raises his dark eyes. Naturally, when he glances up, he spots the Demon Familiar fluttering around his head.   
  
"Master?" It asks of him. "Are you well? I noticed some strange things while you were gone."  
  
"I'm fine." Alucard answers tonelessly. "Let us go. I have no time to spare." 


End file.
